The winds new home
by Chaos rider
Summary: Sonic feels like he does not belong with his friends so leaves his world to find a place he can truly call home and to hide his dark past when enters a new world he meets team rwby but what happens when he feels like he can trust them and feels at home
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's

Chapter 1 Finding your true home

Old ruins

A figure wearing a white coat with a black dragon,black strips wrap around the long sleeves with a hood that is up, the figure is also is wear a pure black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans and black fingerless gloves and has reds shoes with a white strip in the middle "it's been a long time mother" the figure said then the wind blow and that toke down his hood reviling that that figure is sonic.

Sonic was looking down at a grave with a name in graved in "lucina the heghog" sonic just looked down at the name and one tear came down his eye.

Then the last words of his mother rang in his head "please find a place where you can call my son" but he was only a baby but he wished to see what his mother looked like and what she meant.

Now that he is older he understands what she meant and he never felt like he belong with tails and his friends but one reason is because he is connected to someone that almost destroyed the world years ago.

"Sonic are you sure about leave the place you grow up" sonic looked behind and saw one of his closest friends her name is Tikal and sonic just nodded his head.

"Sonic if you leave the eye of wind well loss it connection to the eye of water and not only that but all your friends will be very upset that you not with them any more.

Sonic did not respond but just nodded his head and Tikal just sighed and opens a wormhole and sonic just started to walk over to it but before sonic said something to Tikal "I'm not trying to find to a place to call my true home but I'm trying to redeem my sins for my past please understand that Tikal.

Tikal just nodded and so sonic just walked thought the wormhole "sonic please find a place to call home" and with that Tikal vanished in a bright red light.

Unknown forest

A black haired girl wearing a black bow wearing purple pants,a white shirt and wearing black shoes behind her is a blond girl that is wearing a brown jacket and a yellow shirt with black shorts and brown boots.

The black haired girl is holding a katana and clever like sheath and the blond is wearing golden gauntlets that are also shotguns "hey blake I'm almost out of ammo and there is no end to the grimm" the blond said with concern in her voice

Blake looked around and then checked her ammo for her pistol "same here yang I'm almost out of ammo and the grimm just keep coming out of the forest" blake told her blond friend named yang.

When one of the grimm tried to attack yang before it could reach her someone kicked the grimm in the face and sent it flying in to a tree "hey are you alright" yang and blake just looked at what had just saved them and they saw a blue heghog and all they could do was just nod their heads.

Sonic just smiled and then looked around there were animals that had white mask and red lines across them surrounding him " you two go find your friends and make sure they are alright I can handle this and I will not take no as an answer" he said that with out looking at blake and yang and they just nodded their heads and when't to look for their friends.

Yang and blake were running the ought the forest looking for their friends then they saw a short girl with black red tipped hair wearing a red and black combat skirt with a red clock and a white haired girl wearing a white combat skirt "hey yang,blake there you are" the clock wearing girl called ruby called to them

When blake and yang get to them they were panting and they were trying to tell them something but they were not able to get the right words "alright you two calm down what happened to your area of the forest" the white haired girl called wiess.

Blake and yang told them about what happened when they finished ruby had wide eyes and an open but wiess looked at them like were joking she was about to say something but ruby cut her off "well looks like we need he need to help if there so many grimm there that you guys almost ran out of ammo so let's go help him" then ruby vanished in a furry of rose petals wiess just sighed and ran after her and so did blake and yang.

When they got there they we're expecting a hordes of grimm but they saw two alphas and one blue heghog one the alpha in front of charged at sonic but he kicked it on the bottom of it jaw and grabbed the two shoulder spikes and tore them off them jammed them into the eyes of the grimm behind him and then axe kicked him to them ground making a small crater and killing it but from behind the grimm tried to attack sonic from behind with it's claw but when it reached his necked sonic disappeared and came crashing down from above on top of it's head killing it and creating another small crater and all the girls looked surprised but wiess looked like she did not trust him.

Yang and blake rushed over to sonic to see if he was alright "hey are you alright"yang and blake rushing over followed by ruby but wiess was just walking over and when sonic looked over he just smiled "yep I'm alright"

That made blake,yang and ruby happy but wiess did not like sonic because he was a talking,walking blue heghog and wearing clothing "I'm glad you girls safe but I never got your names."

"I'm yang nice to meet you"

"I'm blake"

Before ruby could introduce herself wiess stopped her "before we do anything you telling me that we are just going to trust him."

"That's wiess she can be mean at first but when you get to know her she's really nice and I'm ruby and together we are team rwby" ruby said all that with a smile on her face and that made sonic smile as well.

"Hey do you girls know a place I can stay" sonic said but when he said that ruby got stars in her eyes "you can stay at beacon."

"Hay we can ask ozpin if he can stay with us so let's go" yang then started to walk away with ruby with wiess compiling to them.

"I'm sure ozpin will let you stay with us" blake said with a smile and sonic returned the smile and then walked away to catch up with the others but blake felt warm inside when sonic smiled at her but was called out of her thoughts when ruby called out to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 beacon academy

Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC's

Beacon

" welcome to beacon sonic" ruby held her hand out and show the beauty of beacon and sonic just looked at it in awe yang and blake just smiled at their leader but wiess just sighted because she thinks that ruby needs to act like a true leader and not a child.

"Are you sure that this not a palace" blake just smiled and ruby and yang just giggled and wiess just sighed again but yang made sure that sonic knows it a school but point to all the school outfits.

When walking thought the grounds a lot of people were whispering about sonic and that concerned yang "sonic a lot of people are looking at you and whispering about you" sonic just looked around and just shrugged and that made yang smile.

When they got to ozpin's office ruby knocked on the door and waited for a bit "come in" ruby push open the doers and when they got inside it looked like they were inside a clock

"Is the mission complete team rwby" ruby just nodded to professor then ozpin looked at sonic with no definite expression all he did was drink from his coffee cup.

"Team rwby can you leave for a minute I need to talk to this blue heghog for a moment" all but sonic looked a bit shocked but they left the room.

Sonic and ozpin looked at each other for a minute and said nothing "now tell me what is the reason you came to our world" ozpin broke the silence.

"To find a place where I feel like a truly belong a place that make me feel like this is my true home" ozpin just nodded his head.

"Then maybe remnant is the place you can truly belong but I don't want to force you here but when I look in your eyes they say that your looking for a place to call home am I right" sonic was shocked that he got all that from just looking at his eyes but all he could do is just nod.

They talked for a bit about things sonic could do then they decided that he will attend beacon to see how he feels about remnant then ozpin called team rwby back "I have decided to let sonic attend beacon"ruby just jumped up and down with joy blake had a small smile on her face but deep down she was really happy that sonic was staying for a while yang felt that same as blake but wiess was not happy but keep it in till they get back to the dorm room and then ozpin said that sonic would be staying with them and that the three out of the four of them happy.

RWBY dorm

When they got back to the dorm sonic asked to use the bathroom and they pointed to where it was and when they heard the door lock that when wiess broke her silence "don't trust him and before you ask it's because we no nothing about him and he is not of our world" then all of the others just rolled their eye.

Wiess was expecting ruby to act first but she was not the first to react "I don't see the big problem wiess he looks trust worthy" all of them look at blake with wide eyes because she was the one to react last but then yang and then ruby gave their options on sonic and they beat wiess because it was three against one so she just pouted and turned away to her study's.

RWBY bathroom

When sonic got into the bathroom the first thing he did was look in the mirror and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little box then he reached for his left eye and removed his contact lens that gave his eye the same emerald colour that's in his right eye and in his left eye was not a different eye colour but a weird design.

The design was a white star with wavy lines coming out of each point and they were a light blue but the most strange part of his left was that the colour around the star was not white but was deep dark blue "sometimes I wish that I was did not need that lens but I need to cover up the eye of wind" sonic started to clean the lens to prevent it from hurting his eye after he was done cleaning the lens he put it back over his eye and when't back to the room to see that yang was talking to ruby,wiess was studying and blake was reading.

"There you are sonic and here we thought you left us" yang put a smile at the end of that but she felt sad on the inside when she said that and she did not know why but just smiled but and then he talked with yang,ruby and even blake put her book down to talk with sonic and after 45 minutes they deuces to go to bed so sonic jumped to the windowsill and put his hood over his head and fell asleep and yang and blake eyed sonic will ruby and wiess where asleep and Blake's mind asking herself why does she feel so warm around sonic but yangs minds why was she so sacred and sad when she said then he left them and when she kent it as a joke but both of them but those thoughts aside to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 first day

Disclaimer I don't own anything but my OC's

The morning sun was rising and first to rise was ruby and she was already dressed for class and she had a plan to wake everyone "good morning everyone" yang jumped and so did wiess but blake just got up and rubbed her eyes.

"How many times must I tell you not to shout in your room to wake us up" yang just smiled at ruby's way to wake them up bit blake just rises an brow but not at ruby to sonic.

When yang saw that blake looking at sonic she also rises a brow at the sight of sonic still sleeping so she smiled because at sight of pulling a prank on sonic so she moved closer to him and she looked back at her ruby was shaking her head no and so was blake but wiess was feeling her to go for it so yang started to try and tickle him but then she saw sonic slowly opened his eyes so she stopped moving but she saw something strange when sonic was opening his eyes were black dragon slit eyes.

Sonic blinked slowly to adjust his eyes but also to change his eyes from his black slit to his emerald but then sonic then sighed he hated that voice in his head and that message he gave "no matter where you go the eye of wind and I will be with you even with you regretting the eye and me and some day you will have have to accept me and the eye.

Sonic turned to his right and saw yang looking at him and he rises a brow but before he could ask her what she was doing but there was a knock on their door and ruby to the door and opened the door and found ozpin behind the door "hey professor ozpin what are you doing here."

"I"m here with some news so please let me finish before you do anything first I'm to drop off sonic's school uniform and second I'm here to tell you that sonic will be coining you'd team so from this day forth you are team RWBYS and third is for sonic I will allow you to wear your coat to class that is all" ozpin gave ruby sonic's school uniform and left.

Ruby passed sonic his uniform and sonic left to the washroom to change after wiess just finished getting ready "so sonic are ready for your first day at beacon but don't worry ozpin also gave me all your classes on this list and the best part is that every class you will have one of us in every class but our first class is professor ports class" when ruby said that everyone but sonic groined.

Sonic just shrugged and got changed they were about to leave "hey sonic you almost forgot you jacket" sonic caught his jacket tossed by yang and all sonic could do is smile and so did yang and sonic put on his jacket and put up his hood and they left to their first class.

Professor ports classroom

When team RWBYS entered the room the class was about to start and ignored all looks given to them but all the looks we're being given to sonic because they have never seen sonic or heard that team RWBY havering a fifth team member "how come you guys get another team member and we don't" they looked behind them to see team JNPR their blond leader jaune,the goddess of victory pyrrha,the hyper nora and the quiet ren.

"Sorry but he became a member of our team and we became official five person team this morning so we did not have the team to tell you guys" ruby explained to the other while yang was thinking about those black slit eyes she saw in sonic's eyes.

Professor port came into the classroom and told everyone to sit down in their seats and told the class about their new classmate that is sonic then he spent the next hour telling his own story about him hunting grimm and almost everyone everyone fell asleep blake was bored,yang's eyes started to close,ruby was asleep and wiess was paying attention but sonic was in area as blake and yang his eyes started to drop but was also bored out of his mind "now that is the end of my story now I have question is anybody here a true fighting spirt" port looked around the first he saw was sonic because as soon as port said that everyone in the woke up and sonic ears perked up after hearing the then he felt he hand being raised he looked to his right and saw yang rising his and just smiling at him and for some reason all he could do is smile back.

"A sonic come and face your a opponent" port pointed to the cage in the corner so sonic left to get changed into his normal shirt and jeans.

Sonic just keep looking at the cage and he was the ready the moment the cage opened port broke the lock on the cage and out came out a ursa and it look at sonic then charged at him but sonic doges it but he misjudged the reach of it claws and it clipped his hood and that took down his hood showing everyone that he is heghog and everyone looked surprised and shocked but team rwby well the rby of team rwby were worried that people will treat him badly.

Sonic had to worry about the grimm in front of him it charged at him again but he doges it by moving to the right then brought his foot down on it's head and when his foot connected with the grimm's head it skid on the floor but he wasted no time and jumped on it's head am crushed it's skull but before port could clap for sonic on his fight the bell rang "well that is the last bell for the day please go over the readings we covered today" after sonic heard that he left the room and team rwby chased after him.


	4. Chapter 4 memory of blood and chaos

Chapter 4 memory of blood and chaos

Team rwby dorm

"Man how can we not find him" yang ran her hand thought her hair after sonic left port's room in a hurry they left to find but one member did not help.

"How could you not help us find him wiess" after blake said that yang and ruby looked at wiess.

"Because he is not someone we would be around we know nothing about him and he is unpredictable and I don't trust him" every just sighs because no matter who you are you have get on wiess's good side before she trusts anyone.

"And here I thought I was going get some flowers for you" all the girls looked to the window and saw sonic with a smile on his face and they did not notice it was fake.

"Sonic your okay"sonic stumbles a bit when ruby jumped in his chest but he caught her and put her back down on the floor.

"Sonic where did you go after you left class"a little bit concern was in blake's voice when she said that but sonic told them that he needed some air and they believed but he did not want to lie to them but he had to.

When night rolled around someone asked an unexpected question "hey sonic would you like to sleep with me in my bed tonight" sonic and saw that it was yang who asked the question and she had a small blush on her face because she liked being around sonic the warm feeling she gets and the feeling of safety around him so sonic just smiled and nodded his head and got to yang's bed and put his coat nearby and got under the covers with yang but they did not know that blake had a feeling of jealous of yang because she had the same feeling around too the warm and safety feeling she got around sonic.

Sonic keep his eyes open for a while hearing the words monster and freak and that scares sonic because he remembers what happened when he heard the words monster and freak but he shakes his head a bit to stop herding the words when he closed his eyes he did see any dream but a memory and a very bad one.

20 Years ago

"Aaahhh what is taking him so long to destroy village" a red hedgehog who's fur looked like it was on fire and he is wearing a red jeans and jacket and has blue eyes.

A black hedgehog with green strips on his quills just sighed at his fellow chaos beast "inferno you need to know when to shut up don't doubt abyss" the hedgehog's name was galaxy and he is wearing a black coat and black jeans and has a giant sword on his back.

A grey hedgehog with black strips wearing dark white jeans and a black shirt and he had a red sword with a black hilt his name was phantom he just sighed his comrades action mostly inferno he did respect galaxy and three others in their 7 person group.

"You two know that he is on his way back right" a blood red wolf called out to them and he is wearing a white coat and a red jeans and havering dark green eyes his name is blizzard

"He's right you know" a purple girl hedgehog that is a purple kimono her name is synch.

Inferno was about to snap at her but when he looked behind him he saw a white hedgehog with black strips wearing white glove with an orange v on them and his black shoes have the same v on them and he is wearing black jeans and no shirt and he has black eyes he was abyss.

Inferno was looking right into the eyes of abyss and he showed how much he feared abyss but then he was pulled down by a shift in gravity on his body and it was caused by abyss releasing some of his power nearby everyone was having a hard time breathing from the the power being released by abyss then it stopped "leave" when abyss said they all understood what he meant he wanted this world to destroy himself so they left to other worlds to destroy

Abyss was walking around until he felt something hit him in the back of the head but it did not hurt at all he pick up the ball and looked towards where it came from he saw lots of kids and parents looking at him with wide a small kid came to him held out his hand hopeing to get the ball back so they can get back to their game but abyss crushed the ball in his hand and in response a kid from behind hit with a baseball bat and it broke in half then abyss looked at the kid with eyes that had no emotions in them,he grabbed the kid by his the front of his face and lifted slow crushed his face and slow crushed the kids face until huge amounts of blood came out but some how no blood got on abyss's face he let the kid's dead body drop to the ground.

"Freeze right you are under arrest for murder" two officers shout to abyss but that was a bad mistake abyss charged at on the officers and decanted his head with his left hand and shoved his right in the other officers chest and pulled out his still beating heart and crushed it in his hands and tossed remains to the ground and walked away.

G.U.N HQ 20 years ago

Inside the base looked like a horror show there were gun troops hanging from the ceiling and gun troops on the floor some with out their heads some with holes in their chests and had their insides comeing out and all you could were footsteps of abyss walking to the exit of the base outside he was greeted by tanks and tons of firearms pointed at him "stop right there you monster" abyss just looked like he was uninterested at them and that pushed them to pushed them over the limit and opened fired on abyss all the tanks and men fired on abyss.

After a while all the firing came to a stop and when the smoke cleared abyss stood their unharmed and then he started to towards them and he slowed released his power when he got close to anyone they would fall over dead with blood comeing out of their mouths and the tanks would he crushed under the gravity of his power and all that was left was were body's of men who had family's and wrecked tanks and yet showed no emotions.

This was the binging of what people called the war of chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a fun day

Disclaimer I own nothing except my OC's

Vale

"Can someone please tell me why we are in vale today" wiess was walking beside ruby,blake was walking beside sonic and yang was in front.

"We came here to show sonic around and to get some clothes" yang's wording of clothes was getting new underwear and bras but everyone wanted to got clothes but for sonic he just wanted she vale and get to know the place.

They were walking around town until they found the shop the girls walked inside and sonic waited outside and to think this was their first stop she leaned his back against a wall next to an ally.

"Hey there you faunus why are you in town you freak" a thug came out of the alleyway but sonic had his hood up and his eyes closed and was not listening to him.

When the thug got no response from sonic he got pissed off at him "hey you freak are you listening to me" he got nothing again but this time thug said nothing and just threw his fist at sonic but sonic caught his and just looked him in the eyes.

"How come I paying for you guys" wiess looked at her team yang was smiling,blake was had a small smile and ruby was rocking back and fourth on her heel and her hands behind her back.

Wiess just sighed at her team after she finished paying before they could leave there was a crash and a thug came thought the glass window that was near the entrance then sonic came thought the broke window with his hood down and everyone except team rwby was shocked to see sonic "who do you think you are freak I have friend that will hunt you down and kill you."

Sonic just sighed because he hates people like the thug but he looked to his side and saw ruby,wiess,blake and yang "hey there are all done and don't worry he attack me first so it was self defence" they just nodded their head and then sonic walked out of the store the girls grabbed their bags and ran out after him and they forgot about the thug in the middle of the store.

"Hey sonic are you alright" blake had concerned voice sonic just looked back and smiled and nodded and continued to walk down the streets of vale she looked back at her teammates and they just shook their heads and walked to their next stop.

Team RWBYS dorm

Their next few stops were not very important because one of the stops was a book store that blake wanted to go to and the other was a bakery because ruby wanted to get some cookies but they had none and after they got back to their dorm sonic said that he'll back in a few minutes "that was fun and I hope sonic likes vale" blake said as she sat down on her bed.

They all just nodded but wiess nodded slower then yang and ruby "by the way yang I wanted to ask you something how was it havering your head resting on sonic's chest last night" as soon and ruby said that yang's checks heated up and a red blush on her cheeks and blake felt a bit jealous.

Sonic at that very moment walked into the room and had a bowl with him "here you go ruby a small gift from me to you" he passed the bowl to her and went back to the windowsill sonic then looked at yang and saw that the at a bit of red on her cheeks but left her alone about it.

Ruby looked at the bowl and slowly opened at slowly as soon she looked inside she put the bowl down on the bed and disappeared and reappeared hugging sonic "thank you thank you thank you thank you" then disappeared and reappeared on the bed shivering the contented of the bowl in her mouth the wiess walked over and looked inside the bowl and saw that is was filled with cookies she sighed but yang had a big grin on her face because as soon ruby was hugging sonic she guessed what in inside the bowl and Blake's train of thought was the same as yang's.

Late night

Everyone was asleep in beacon except sonic he was on the edge of beacon holding something in his hands then he opens his hand and held the item and it was two bronze bells they reflected of the moonlight yet they did not make a sound even when they were bouncing off of each other "I wonder what you were holding in you hand" sonic looked behind him and saw ozpin.

"Their a gift from someone important to me but their gone and this is all I have of them" sonic looks at the bronze bells with sad eyes.

"Tell me sonic what was that person name and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" ozpin was looking at the bell with eyes that had questions like how were the bells not making a sound and why were they important to sonic.

Sonic looked at the moonlight reflecting off the bells and sighed "her name was nyami" ozpin saw a small tear run down sonic's eye.

"Well I may have not met her but I can tell that she would be proud of you because from what I see is that you carry a burden heaver then anyone on you team and yet they are there to help you dispute you not being human and they are willing to help you carry that burden but you have to let them help you sonic" then ozpin started to walk away leavening a wide eyed sonic behind and even after sonic got back to his dorm room and fell asleep ozpin's words still rang in his head.

Before sonic feel asleep sonic wondered something "would you be proud of me nyami or would you be ashamed of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 bully's and history

disclaimer I own nothing but my OC's

Author's note: please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it.

Combat room

Team RWBYS was watching their friend jaune getting beat up by carden the leader of team cardinal and carden was standing over jaune "you beater give up" jaune just looked up at him "over my dead bod."

Jaune was cut off but carden kicking him the family jewels "now that was uncalled for" sonic commented on the dirty trick and the rest of team agreed with him then carden rises his mace over jaunes head and then tightened his hands together ready to rush over there if need.

Before that happened the lights turned back on by ms. Goodwitch but sonic did not listion to what she was saying because he was looking at carden when the bell rang he was the first of his team to get up and leave "hey sonic you okay" blake got no answer from sonic and that worried her and the rest of her team.

Cafeteria

Team RWBYS and team JNPR were siting wiess was doing her nails, blake was reading but keeping a close eye on sonic because he was very quite and that was unlike him and the same idea was in the minds of ruby and yang but ruby was also focused on jaune " jaune are you ok" pyhrra asked her team leader jaune jumped a bit "everything's okay pyhrra."

Everyone looked at jaune like he was crazy "everything's okay you guys" and again everyone looked at him like he was crazy and jaune started to shake a bit by everyone looking at him.

"Jaune carden has been bullying you since the start of school" jaune just looked at them "come on you guys carden's just playing around" then everyone pointed out the times carden knocked jaunes books out of his hand,trapped him in a door way with his shield and the crown jewel of them is when carden locked jaune in a locker and lunched the locker off somewhere off school ground and sonic felt his rage starting to overflow.

"Ow please stop" team RWBYS and JNPR looked over to see carden pulling on a rabbit faunas's ears "see told you they were real" then carden and his team started to laugh and then something snapped and both teams looked to see sonic broke his knife in his hand then sonic got up and walked over to where carden was.

When sonic was walking over to carden his eyes started to flash from emerald green to pure slit black and when he got over to carden his eyes stayed on pure slit black he grabbed carden's hand "stop it right now" carden and his team looked at him and laughed it off.

Sonic was beyond pissed off and them laughing pushed him beyond his limit and next thing carden knew was that he was on his back with the table he was string at was broken in half and he was in pain then carden's team mates rushed at sonic one off then got a super kick right to his lower jaw another one rushed at him with a punch but sonic caught to then he pulled him towards him and he clotheslined him the last of the four boys tried to run away but sonic grabbed him by his shirt then sonic smashed his elbow into the side of the boys face.

Sonic walked over to carden and put his foot over his throat "so will you leave her alone now" carden just nodded his head sonic just sighed and then knocked him out with a swift punch to the face and then sonic walked away and walking past past his team going outside.

Jaune was in shock along with ren,wiess and pyrrha,ruby had sparkles in her eye seeing sonic doing such cool moves in her option and yang,blake and nora had smiles on their faces but ruby,yang and blake saw how sonic fights but this was different it looked like sonic was possessed by a demon or something "I'll go see if he is alright" blake got out of her seat to find sonic.

Sonic was outside looking into the fountain "come on sonic I know you wanted to kill them and I know would if they weren't there" a demonic voice and a smile that the devil's blood would run cold then was followed by a manic's laughter in sonic's head.

Before sonic could answer back he heard blake's "I thought you would be sonic" sonic looked behind and saw blake walking to him sonic just waved to her and by the small action blake already missed the smiling sonic.

She walked over and leaned against the the fountain then sonic started to talk to her "I don't know how much more I take of this I hate how people hurt someone else because their different and to make matters worse I've seen it more times then I can count they way people look down on others because they their a different race or they the ears of an animal I just don't know how much more I can take of seeing people hurting each other" at the end sonic started to cry and at the same time sonic got a mental image of a smiling blond red tipped fur cat.

Blake subconsciously wrapped her arm around sonic pulling him into a hug after a few moments she realized what she was doing and a red blush the same colour of ruby's cloak but she did not move because she felt like she need to comfort sonic and she made a mental promise to herself saying that she would tell no one about what they talked about unless sonic wanted to tell the others.

's classroom

The green haired professor was running around the room at shocking speed and no where near as fast as sonic and he was talking about the human faunas war "now can someone tell me what was the turning point in the third year of the war" the wiess rises her hand "the battle at fort castle" sonic was partly listening to the professor but he was also looking at carden.

"Correct now someone tell me what adavntage did the faunas have over general lagoons forces" then carden flicked something at jaune waking him up.

"A mister arc finally joining class wonderful simply wonderful now what is the answer"jaune stuttered a bit and he was looking to pyrrha and she was trying to help him by pointing to her eyes.

"They had binoculars" pyhrra face palmed and everyone was laughing at jaune "very funny mister arc now then mister winchester would like share you thoughts on the matter."

"Well I know it's easier to train an animal then a solider" the professor just shook is head "night vision" everyone look to voice to see sonic with his hood up and sitting next to blake.

"General lagoon was inexperienced and tried ambush the faunas while they were a sleep his massive army was outmatched and he was captured if he payed attain in class he wouldn't be remembered as a massive failure" carden got and growled at blake.

"I am starting to question if carden would even live a day where I'm from because he would not survive a day especially in 'that' war" after sonic said that the peaked the mind of the professor "carden please sit down" carden sat back down and jaune was laughing then obbleck told to stay after class.

"Now I feel like we go off course for the rest of class now sonic you have peak my interest in the war you spoke of" sonic just rises his eyes but he let obbleck continue "you mind telling us about 'that' war you were talking about and we will not disturb sonic while he is telling the story unless you have a question" sonic just sighed.

" the war was call the chaos war" then wiess intervened "why was it called that" sonic let his eyes drop.

"Because the war ended with 95 percent of the world's population bingeing killed by one person and his name was abyss and that was 20 years ago" everyone's eyes went wide but before anyone can ask anything the bell rang and sonic left class without answering anything.

Team RWBYS dorm

Ruby and yang were walking back to their dorm after their class's ended and they were talking about random stuff and when ruby opened the door to the normal sight wiess was studying,blake was reading and sonic was looking out the window but before wiess dragged them out leavening blake and sonic in the room but he could hear wiess explain the chaos war to ruby and yang and both were shocked form what sonic could hear "sonic was what you said true" blake was looking at sonic and all he could do was nod "I'm sorry that happened to you'r world" sonic got off the windowsill and walked over to blake and rubbed his hand across the top of her head and told her not to worry about but sonic also noticed the blush across blake's and just smiled.

"Hey sonic would you like to sleep in my bed I just thought when you were crying by the fountain you would to some company tonight" still blushing as she said but sonic remembered what happened at the fountain and a very light blush appeared and then he remembered the night he slept in yang's bed the blush deepened and reason the blush appeared now was because of memory that night he had and he knew it was coming too so he used his chaos energy to cool his body because he felt like he deserved to relive that memory and did not deserved to have pleasant dreams that night and he knew the memory would be on replay all night.

After sonic was done thinking he looked at blake and nodded so he toke of his jacket and shirt and got in to blake's and both of them fell asleep and half an hour later after yang and ruby were done questioning wiess if she knew anything else about the war she hear from sonic in class they opened the door to see blake cuddling with sonic in her bed and sonic having a arm around her and then ruby smiled a bit "hey yang that's the same position you were in when fell a sleep in you bed" yang blushed "I think it's time to go to bed" yang was trying to change to subject ruby was still smiling at her sister blushing but nodded and so did wiess so all three of them got in their pyjamas and got into their respected beds and feel asleep but both yang and blake would have some nice dream coming their way that night and thought the night both had deep red blushes in their sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 forever falls

Disclaimer I own nothing but my oc's

Forever falls

Team rwbys,jnpr and team crdl along with were walking in forever falls "I know children that the trees are beautiful but we are here on the request of professor peach to collect sap from the trees and children please be safe because this forest is the home of many Grimm" sonic put down a boxs and glass jars on the ground but jaune was pulled away by carden and his team sonic tried to pull Jayne back but then a sudden pain ranged in his when the pain was gone he saw Jaune and carden were gone and sonic just sighed and left to meet up with is team.

Team crdl were relaxing and then Jaune came back with 6 jars of sap " good jauney boy and now your probably asking your self why did my buddy carden ask me to grab 6 jars of sap when there are only 5 of us " jaune just looked up at carden "that is one of the many questions I asked myself today" carden told him to follow him.

Team RWBYS and NPR

They were all collecting sap from the tress but sonic keep grabbing his head "why is my head in so much pain" sonic thought but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw yang looking at his with worried eye "hey sonic are by okay because you keep grabbing your head and you look like your in pain" sonic just nodded then his ears pecked up on some thing and he smiled a bit and without telling yang he tossed his jar of sap to her and disappeared followed by a small breeze.

Team crdl and jaune were talking over how they are going to get back at sonic jaune was about to protest but a sudden breeze got their attention "now do you think that would work on me" they looked behind to find a smirking sonic they all but jaune charged at sonic with their weapons drawn but he avoided all their strikes without even trying but they did not know that all the rage that team crdl had was attracting Grimm.

A roar pulled them out of their one sided fight and they looked behind and and saw and Ursa Major and looked very old as well when they saw the Grimm carden and his team ran and sonic told jaune to go get his team while he hold the Grimm off jaune after some thought agreed with him sonic looked back the Grimm the pain in his head still there "I still have to fight you even with this pain in my head"

Team crdl was running back into the direction of team rwby and npr an they passed them all shouting about an ursa "you guys there is an ursa near by" all of them looked at jaune "jaune where's sonic" ruby asked then jaune told them that sonic told him to get back with his team while he fought the Grimm after he said that both Blake and yang ran the direction jaune came from and ruby told team jnpr to get mrs .goodwitch then ruby and wiess ran after their team mates.

When ruby,wiess,Blake and yang got to where sonic and the Grimm where they saw sonic thrown into a tree "SONIC" all of them ran over to him when he tried to get up he grabbed his head again " before you ask I'm okay it's just I have a really bad pain in my head but I have a plan I need ruby,wiess and yang to distract the Grimm" all of them wanted to get out but the Grimm would not let them so ruby,wiess and yang ran to the Grimm Blake was about to when he felt a hand grab her's "I need you to cover me Blake because this makes me very venerable" Blake nodded then she saw sonic reach for his left eye and pulled out what looked like contact lens from his left eye and then she saw a a white star against a deep blue background in his left but left that for later then she saw him both close and covered his right eye with his right hand.

Ruby tried to cut through the Grimm while wiess tried to pierce the Grimm while yang tried to punch it to death but nothing fazed it sure they were about to push it back a few feet but that all they could do not they were waiting on sonic to call them out then they heard footsteps and they saw team jnpr,crdl and goodwitch but before could get involved sonic called to them "get out of the way" all three of them jumped back then out of nowhere a gaint white tornado swallowed Grimm and when is dissipated the Grimm was in shreds "sonic" they looked over to see Blake setting down an unconscious sonic they rushed over to them "is he okay" walked over "he is okay he is just unconscious he'll be okay but it'll be best if he get back to beacon soon so he can a full check up" they all nodded and yang put sonic on her back they started to walk back to the beacon then she felt sonic unconsciously wrap his arms around her waist and leaned more into her back she both smiled and blushed a bit knowing that sonic liked being close to her.

Author's note: please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know it's been a long time but a lot of family matters came so I'm sorry you had to wait so long. please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it and even if you just follow or favourite it shows that like the story and a review just show how much you truly like the story

Disclaimer I own nothing but the OC's

Chapter 8 wind and shadows part 1

Unknown location

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and in his left eye did not have it's contact lens he slowly sat up and looked around he was in a gaunt open field and a huge pond in the centre sonic got up and walked over.

When sonic got to the edge of the pond he sat down cross legged "so are you going to come out of the shadows" behind him two black slit eyes opened and slowly walked out a black dragon that would blend perfectly into the pure night sky and his belly was dark grey colour and he had four toes and claws that could cut a man in half the dragon slowly walked over to sonic and layed down on his belly and put his hands hands under his chin and wrapped his previously hidden tail around him and his black wings still pressed against his back.

"What was that pain in my head oblivion because I never had that pain before" sonic asked bluntly the Dagon now named oblivion looked over to sonic.

"It was not so much you mind but your body you see the Grimm give off negative emotions and that is also negative energy and your body unconsciously absorbed that energy and you can fill in the rest" dispute the dragon's massive body it voice spoke in a caring and calm voice.

Sonic had wide eyes and put his hand over his heart he did want to go back and he did not notice that his body start to fade away "sorry sonic but our time is up time to wake up and try to be more careful" oblivion smiled at sonic and when sonic was gone he closed his to get some sleep.

Beacon

Team rwby was sitting around the bed that sonic was laying in the infirmary sonic had been unconscious for about three days they were brought out of their trance when ozpin walked in he just looked at sonic and wanted to ask him some questions but he was still asleep but that's when sonic woke up "why does it feel like my head was ran over by and truck and backed up onto my head about ten times"sonic slowly got up into a sitting position and still had his hand on his head mostly do to the after affect of the pain on his head and all of team rwby jumped by him Samsung up.

"Sonic your wake you had us all worried sick about you don't ever do anything like that again" ruby tried to speck in a commanding tone but it came across as cute so he just patted her on the head make her pout.

Sonic looked at ozpin and knew he wanted to ask him something but ozpin' wondered to sonic's left eye then sonic realized that he did not have his contract lens on so his hand rushed to cover it "there is no need to hide your eye anymore and don't none of your teammates think of you differently" sonic around and saw them all nod so he removed his hand but his left eye was closed "before you ask my eye is closed because I don't have full control over it."

All of them just nodded again "sonic what is wrong with you left eye" sonic just sighed to wiess's question.

"There is nothing wrong with I was born with it and it's called the dragon's eye of wind but I call it the eye of wind for short and before you it has complete control over wind but there are a few flaws with it" sonic explained and that pecked everyone's interest.

"What flaws does you have sonic nothing seems wrong from we can see" blake asked.

"The flaws are only known to the user one of the major flaws is that while the eye controls the wind it can't make it take shape and the more major flaw is depending on how much you use the eye or how powerful you want the attack to be it will make the which ever eye it is got blind for a short amount of time like right now I can only see out my right if I opened my left eye."

Even ozpin was shocked to hear the second flaw of sonic's left eye for the user to go blind for a amount of time is both shocking and problematic "by the way sonic you dropped this when we were carrying you back" blake went through one of her pockets and pulled out two bronze bells and she handed them to sonic who looked at them with happiness that the bells were safe.

"Sonic you know that you don't fight alone anymore because we are your team and he risk life and limb to help"yang ended with and smile but sonic held the bells very tight in his left hand and then he lashed out.

Sonic punched the wall to his right causing it to crack "don't saw that because every time someone says that they die because I was ether to slow or was not there to help them" everyone was shock and so was ozpin at sonic's sudden outburst "I don't won't something to happen like what happened those years ago" sonic looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Yang pulled him into a hug "sonic what happened please tell us so we can help you" after sonic calmed down a bit he decided to tell them.

"I lost someone important to me because I was too slow and I could not protect her her name was nyami"

Author's note: please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it and even if you just follow or favourite it shows that like the story and a review just show how much you truly like the story


	9. Chapter 9

please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it and even if you just follow or favourite it shows that like the story and a review just show how much you truly like the story.

Disclaimer I own nothing but the OC's

Chapter 9 wind and shadows part 2

4 years ago

A black cloak figure was walking through a small town and they saw a small bar so they went in inside was a few chairs around tables and a few couches against the wall but the figure walked over to the bar "sorry but if you want a drink you need to take of the hood" the figure just looked at him.

"Can't do that" the bartender looked around whispered something to him "your one of those animal people aren't you" the figure just nodded.

"Didn't worry I'm a simple bartender not a racist" then be poured a drink into a glass and handed it to the figure before he could drink it a fight broke out.

A blond cat with red tips on her fur was fighting five guys and she was doing very well one came in with a punch but she grabbed it before to reached and she use the momentum the punch came in with to throw him into a table breaking it in half another one tried to grab her but she jumped over and kicked him in the spine knocking into the cloaked figure when he was knocked over to him the figures hood came off showing that it's a blue hedgehog "what the hey guys we got another freak over here" the hedgehog looked over his shoulder to see a group of human bikers but he was brought out of his thoughts when the biker that was knocked into him tried to grab him but the hedgehog grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head into the bad and grabbed his head again and slammed his head on the side of the counter.

The bikers were brought out of their fight with the blond cat to see a blue hedgehog knocking out the partner but that gave the blond cat enough time to kick one them in the kneecaps with enough force to break it then she jumped on the guys face but before she jumped off his face she kicked him in the head and jumped towards another guy and punched him in the face with enough force to break his jaw then the blue hedgehog grabbed the girl's shoulder so but she ducked thinking she was his target but he leaped over her shoulder to drop kick a girl bicker into a karaoke machine.

By the end of the fight there a few bodies laying around but the hedgehog walked over to his drink and chugged it and when he was done he left some money on the counter "for the drink" he put his hood up and walked out.

"Hey wake up" the blond cat shouted the hooded hedgehog look behind him and when she reached him she did not look tired "I never got your name my name is nyami what's your's" the hooded hedgehog looked at her with a raised eyebrow she was wearing tight black jeans that showed of her legs and she wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red jacket jacket she also had black gloves on that had cat paws on the bottom and that was the same for her black boots but the most interesting part of her outfit was that she had two bronze bells around her neck in a black and purple collar.

"Sonic that's my name" nyami did not get to she under the cloak because it was wrapped around his body "so where are you going" sonic just looked at her again he didn't before that her eyes were aqua blue "what ever's up north" after nyami heard that she told sonic that she was heading up north.

"So why don't we travel together" sonic looked at her in both surprise and shock he was never asked if someone wanted to travel with him "hey are you okay just how longer have you been wondering alone" sonic just looked and whispered the answer "since I was seven."

Nyami looked at sonic in shock she have been wondering alone since she was ten but sonic has been alone since he was seven no kid should go through that "okay now it's not up for decision I'm tagging along with" she said in a somewhat commanding and caring tone but at the end she just smiled and so did sonic because he wanted to stop traveling alone "okay but you'll need this" sonic reach into his cloak and nyami saw a dark blue coat but then sonic pulled out a black cloak and nyami just smiled and told it and put it one and they started to head north.

Riverside port

Sonic and nyami were wearing their cloak walking around they have been traveling to getter for about six months now and had been getting closer and at this point they thought of themselves as brother and sister.

They sat a table and sonic pulled out a map "if we want to get to the next major city which is station square we need to get a boat ride there nyami why don't you go around and gather some supples because when get off the boat we will be traveling but foot for a few weeks" nyami just nodded they could not take a plane there because they would have to take of their cloaks so they went their separate ways sonic went to get the tickets to the stop that was nearest to station square and nyami went to get supples like water and food and when we was getting near the meeting point she came across a small shop that sold fabric and threads.

Nyami went in to see a blond head girl she was around six at most "mommy we have a costumer" soon after the mother came out she was wearing a simple blouse and she had black hair "hello there and please take of your hood we won't harm you I'm actually a bit jealous of you kind" nyami just giggled and removed her hood "it's nice to know someone cares about and likes our kind" the women just smiled back.

The women asked what nyami what'd to buy "just you finest thread and fabric oh by the way is this made out of you fur" the women's daughter ran into the back to grab the item but the women laughed a bit and told nyami that it was not made out of their fur but it's made out of normal animal fur's then the daughter ran back into the room "sorry miss but all we have it black and white" nyami told her that it was all right then a horn went off "oh no the boat is about to leave" she looked back at the women and asked how much but she said it was free so she took the items and ran to meet back up with sonic.

Sonic was waiting near the boat he was worried the nyami was going to be late then he saw a her black cloak he waved to her and she waved sonic asked her where she was but she giggled and said not to worry about it sonic just sighed and walked with her.

Sonic was taking a nap because nyami said she was going to take a walk but she had sonic concerned because she said she got into a fight but after that she was being very quiet she even stopped making the white thing she was working on after an hour sonic got worried so he put on his cloak and put on his hood and he went around the town they were staying at after sonic searching he found that she went after a group of bandits that based themselves nearby so with out thinking he rushed over there.

When sonic got over there was bodies everywhere but they were alive then he rushed inside the base "you toke my sister away from me" he rushed over to the voice that he knew was nyami then he heard laughter when he got there he saw nyami with multiple stab wounds and she was stuck to the wall by a spear and he saw a man walking over to her with a sword in hand and sonic snapped Ina millisecond the man got punched with enough force to make to base collapse and sonic and nyami were outside.

Sonic was about to say something but nyami but her finger "sonic want to thank you for everything and that men I was fight took my bash sister away when she was only a baby and I want kill the man who took her but the time I spent with was the best time of my life so I want to thank you with something you'll find it back at our room in the inn under my bed in a small box" sonic was on the verge of tears while listening to her he knew if he ran at his fastest speed that will make her loss more blood "so sonic please do me one last favour please end my pain sonic" sonic told her he would not do it but she soon won him over even thought she was growing weaker by the second she put her hand in his then sonic closed his eyes ball his open hand into a fist and on that night sonic sleep alone in their hotel room.

Station square

Sonic was sitting on the balls of his feet looking down at the city wearing a white jacket with a black dragon on the black with black lines wrapping the sleeves he opened his hand to see two bronze bell the jacket and bells were the last gifts from nyami "I wish you were here to see this nyami" he closed his hand and put his hood up and let one tear roll down his face then jumped down to the street below.

Author's note: please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it and even if you just follow or favourite it shows that like the story and a review just show how much you truly like the story


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sonic's coat is actually a trench coat I just got it confused with a normal jacket anyways onto the story

Chapter 10 feeling alone

Unknown location

Sonic and oblivion sat side by side sonic cross legged and oblivion resting his head on his arms "tell me why did you lie to them about nyami you told them that when you got there the building she was in collapsed and you triedyed looking for her body for days and all you found was her bells" oblivion looked at sonic but he did not answer instead he just sat their with his eyes closed and his hand over his heart then a small tear ran down his face.

Some would sigh and help sonic but oblivion did not instead he reached out one of his claws and wiped away the tear "what am I and who am I" sonic said out loud and looked to oblivion for an answers but he did not have an answer then sonic's body started to fade away.

"Sonic don't let your past hold you back from being happy because form what I can see ever since you meet those girls you made some genuine smiles and made some genuine laughs don't let your past hold you you back nyami and your mother would not want that and I don't want that too" after oblivion finished his little speech sonic's body fully faded away

Beacon cafeteria

A few days after sonic both told and lied about what happened to nyami and his told with oblivion sonic stayed very quiet to the point where you would think he is a mute "then me and ren sold the beowolf pelt for a but load of money" nora finished her dream story den was just shaking his head and told everyone that she was have that dream for a month now.

Team RWBY was both paying attention to them and sonic more like the RBY part of the team but wiess was doing her nails "hey sonic you okay" blake asked as her hand touched sonic's shoulder and team JNPR looked over at sonic expected an answer but all they got was a nod the RBY part of them RWBY had sad looks on their faces and team JNPR just looked confused then sonic got up and left.

"Hey sonic before you got make sure your changed because we are heading into vale after classes" wiess called and again all they got was a nod not team JNPR was really confused and concerned because they have never seen sonic so quiet.

Team JNPR asked what was wrong but yang answered with something personal and they did not like it but they understood why they won't tell them what's wrong with sonic.

Team RWBY Hallway

Team RWBY was walking down to their dorm all of them talking about their classes except sonic was not there with them but apparently he had no other classes after lunch when they opens their dorm room they saw sonic on blakes bed and his coat on yang's bed but they always saw a dropped note book and pencil on the floor " he must be really tired to fall asleep on blakes bed"wiess was just whacking her head and walked over to wake him but steps on the note book.

When she was failing through the pages she stoped on that caught her eye and the rest of team RWBY looked over her shoulder and a drawing of five people standing on top of a destroyed building each in a different position "what is this" wiess was looking over the picture again and again but she thought nothing of it so she put the book and pencil back on the desk.

Vale

After they got sonic up and changed into their not normal clothes they left for vale "the festival is amazing all the hours of planning and that goes into is amazing" wiess was walking up front ruby was behind her blake and yang were walking side by side and sonic was in the very back "you know you came make something sound boring right" wiess just told her to shut her mouth and they continued their walk to the docks.

Yang asked why their where spending their Friday after school at the docks wiess said it was her duty to invite the teams from others schools but blake said the real reason was so they can have a advantage in the fights "hey guys look over there" team RWBY walked over to a robbed dust shop but sonic was still at the docks he was about to walk over a sudden pulse flashed over him "what was that it was definitely chaos energy but who does it belong to" sonic and the rest of the team where brought of their thoughts/fight when they saw a blond haired monkey fanunas wearing an undone white shirt with with red gauntlets and also wearing blue jeans was hunting inside down from a lap but they got a better view of him when he ran passed them and winked at blake while running from the cops.

"Well wiess you wanted to see the other team well their they go" wiess just told them to run after him but when them rounded the corner wiess bumped into someone "no he got away" wiess was not concerned about them person she jumped about the others were.

"Um wiess" yang just pointed down and they saw some girl after the girl got up her name was penny and after she introduced her self the rest of team RWBYS did as well "do you know where that criminal when't" she also holding up a poor drawing of the monkey fannus.

Blake started up an argument about she was be racist but them pointed out that should she stop calling different objects what they were and that is where she crossed the line "you can start by thinking him as human being not some object wiess and don't play the card where you say that you think of me as a human being because if I was not on your team you would think me as some kind of freak" after sonic said that there was a huge argument with sonic and wiess and it did not stop "I think it's best if we head back to the dorm" blake and yang just nodded in agreement with ruby

Team RWBYS dorm

The argument between sonic and wiess was still going on "I do think him as a human being just not a very good that should be locked up" sonic was grinding his teeth together "he must had a good reason because if we do something bad it's different if we have a good reason or not".

Wiess got up and looked out the window "it's criminals like him and the white fang that made my childhood so hard I saw friends and family disappear so yes I do have a reason why I think him as a criminal and not has a normal citizen" ruby tried to put her hand on wiess but she walked away to look sonic in the eyes.

"You want to talk about a hard childhood I dare to try to know what it feels like to have no family and parents and feel like your always alone" sonic shouted and then he realized what he said he never wanted them to know that and all of them had wide sonic just looked around and then sonic bolted leavening them behind and just left for vale but ruby ran after him and wiess just looked down in shame and regret.

Vale

Sonic was sitting at a table outside of cafe and held his head in his hands "never thought you would blow up like that sonic your always so calm and collected but then again everyone has a breaking point" sonic looked up and his eyes widened there was a deep dark purple hegehog wearing a purple like kimono but it stuck to her body and showed a little bit a her medium sized chest she also wore pink gloves and wore purple heels but the what was most odd was her quills they were swiped down words and it looked like normal hair but her quills still had their points at the end sonic's emerald eyes just looked into her light pink eyes in shock "synch".

The female hedgehog just pulled out a chair while giggling "nice to see you too sonic"

please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it and even if you just follow or favourite it shows that like the story and a review just show how mouch you truly like the story.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 a dying soul reignites

authors note: sorry I've been away for so long it's just that I got not write on my phone it was just too hard and too weird for me to get use too and there is one more change that will happen to the sorry is that sonic will get all of team rwby because all of their personality's off set my version's sonic personality's and help him with his past but anyways on to the story

disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's

vale

sonic and synch were sitting in a café in vale synch having a cup of coffee and sonic having a cup of tea "what are you doing here synch don't tell me that you jumped worlds to say hi" synch was drinking from her cup and looking at sonic when she put her cup down she released her breath to cool her mouth from how hot the coffee was and when she opened her eyes she was met with a glare from sonic that would have scared people half to death but synch just playful smiled acting like it did not affect her.

"I'm here for many different reasons one is that you left without saying a word to any of us and that you did not left a letter or anything so we got worried where you left and so I left to find you because the other three thought it would be best if they take care of the world since you were gone but I'm not worried about that but I'm worried about you now" sonic was starring at his cup of tea which he had not taken a sip from.

"tell me synch do we deserve to have happiness after what we have done and all the people that we hurt do we deserve that luxury or do we deserve to live our own personal hell" synch just looked at sonic with sad eye she understands where sonic is coming from but at the same she does not because out of the four of them sonic has it the worst sonic would stay up entire weeks from his nightmares because that got so bad she wish's she could stop them but she could not.

A different part of vale

"sonic, sonic where are you" ruby was calling out hoping to find him and yang and blake were calling out to him but wises was not helping do to her think it was all her fault for making sonic run off and thought her team told it her that it was not her fault the quilt was still there and was weighting her down.

while they were walking through vale penny somehow got behind them and after they explained the problem to her she jumped right to ruby and told her that it was terrible and that she would help then another voice jumped in "so that's why that the blue guy is not with you guys" all of them expect penny jumped back to see the monkey fanus from the boat on top of a near by light post.

"what are you doing here you" wises spoke with venom in her voice still remembering the other day and she expected blake to snap at her but when the monkey fanus named sun jumped down blake grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away she did not want to waste energy that she could use to find sonic and that she felt that it was more important to find sonic after blake left yang grabbed wises and left ruby with penny then a tumbleweed rolled by "it sure is windy today" ruby just sighed.

with blake

sun and blake were walking side by side so sun tried to start up a conversation "so mind if I ask what is this sonic guy like because I never meet the guy" sun asked blake.

blake just looked at him and sighed "sonic is one of kind he is kind and caring person with a sad past that he hides but there is also an air of mystery around like he always hiding something but not because he wants to but that he is afraid of it but most of all he also as a feeling around him like he always protecting you and a warm feeling around him" sun stopped for a second and looked at blake and she looked back at him and saw the shocked looked on sun's face and she raised her eyebrow for a second then she realised what she said and how much detail she went into when talking about sonic and blushed then turned around to go back to walking.

with yang

yang thanked a shop keeper when stepping outside to meet wises and they went back to walking not saying a word " yang if you don't mind me asking why are you and ruby and most of all blake spending so much time and energy looking for sonic because I feel like that we should just give him time to calm down" yang looked back at wises with both shock and anger in her eyes.

" we are spending so much energy looking for him because we care about him and think of him as a friend and he is part of the team" yang was a bit hurt that she called sonic a friend but then she went back to walking not knowing that she just added to wiess's quilt and know she was asking her self what does she think of sonic.

" what do I really think about sonic do I think sonic as a friend or as just as a teammate or more then that well he is kind, sweet, and caring and" wises shacked her head to clear her thoughts and ran after yang but she did not notice that she had a light blush on her cheeks.

with ruby

ruby and penny were a different part of vale stilling for sonic "so ruby what do you think of sonic" penny asked because she was very interested about sonic because if ruby and her team were willing to spend an entire day looking for one person then they must be very important or they must like them.

ruby put her hand on her chin and was thinking about what does she think about sonic because she thought him as a friend but when both yang and blake asked him to sleep in their beds she felt a little jealous towards them and on those nights when she fell she a lot more alone like she wanted sonic to sleep with her in her bed but when she was thinking about penny's question penny saw that ruby's cheeks were getting a bit red "that's kind of a hard question to answer penny" that left penny confused but continued to walk beside penny to continued their search for sonic.

with sonic and synch

sonic and synch were still at the café they talked about the past and things that have been going on in both worlds and how they have been doing but one question that synch asked surprised sonic " sonic what do you think about team rwby" synch asked with a sly smile because she did all the calculations in her head in not even a milla second but even faster to the point where no one could keep up with her in the slightest.

sonic looked down at his hands and tighted them to the point where his knuckles where white but you could not tell because of his gloves but he had asking him self that but more on a personal leve; then any thing because with his friends on his world exept sync and three others they felt like family but with his friends like tails and knuckles it felt like that they were playing a part and only pertending to be his friend but with team rwby it felt like they were not playing the part that they thought him as family and they have done something that no one before them as done they brought a lillte light back to his life " **you know sonic you may think of them more then family more one day"** oblivion said to sonic before sonic answered an explosion went off.

sonic jumped off a railing that sonic and synch's table was next to and sonic ran to where the explsion went off but he could not go at a higher speed because he could causew some damge to the near by area "please let them be okay" was the one thought going throught Sonic's mind.

when sonic reached the docks he was greeted to the sight of blake and sun on the ground and seeing a explosive shot hitting ruby right in the center of the chest sonic then grabbed his head covering his eyes and then he shouted but it was not a normal angry shout but sounded like a dragon's roar that would make the ground shack.

Roman, blake, sun and penny looked to where the shout came from and was greet to the sight of Sonic's fur turning a dark blue but had grey strips in his quills but the most frighten sight was the dragon behind him and it's eyes glowing when sonic removed his hands his eyes were their normal emerald with a tint of black with them and that they were slit showing that strick sonic fokind of new form sonic was showing "well this is just getting werid" sonic eyes snapped to roman and he jumped back because sonic eyes held the promise of pain and destruction.

with out saying a word sonic disappeared and repapered in front of white fang members one got punched in the gut with enough force to break his chest, another member tried to strike sonic from behind with a sword but sonic grabbed it with his bare hand the red blade turned black and then shattered and the fragments of the sword did not fall to the ground "void fragments" sonic muttered and the shards of the sword enlarged and sent them towards some of the white fang members guarding roman and the shards impaled them in their legs pinning them to the ground after seeing this roman thought it was the best idea to leave so he ran to the nearest bullhead, sonic saw two bullheads flying over head pulled his hand back and a small ball of white, black and purple formed "void serpent" sonic shot his hand forward and the ball split in to two serpents the size of a the bullheads and cut right through the bullheads like paper, sonic saw a bullhead carrying a container trying to leave "void chains" then black and whit chains wrapped around Sonic's arms and head shout them forward and they wrapped around the bullhead's hull and jets and with no effort he pulled it down into other containers and it exploded sonic saw on bullhead getting and it was the one roman ran and it was far away enough to where sonic could not reach it so sonic let out a dragon's roar of pure anger and after a few breaths his fur turned back it's normal blue and he started to lose his balance and he felt someone his arm holding him up he looked to his right to see ruby holding him and her eye's held both concern and happiness to see him again.

penny, sun, blake, and ruby were sitting on crates ruby and blake sitting close to sonic then Sonic's hears perked up to a near by sound of wises's high heels "before you say anything sonic I want to say that I am sorry for what ever I said that may have hurt you and I want to know if you will for give me" all of them looked at sonic he just looked at wises and smiled and that gave the answer that wises was hoping for.

"well that ended well" an sudden voice intruded and they saw synch walking towards them " nice to meet you all I'm synch a friend f Sonic's and sonic I have messags to give out one to sonic"

"sonic here is the message I give the storm is starting to from the ice is starting to freeze the land and the darkness is lurking but they need the wind to guide them" sonic looked at her in shock the message he thought he would never here then sonic got off the crate he was on and started to walk back the beacon but when he pasted synch he looked at her right ib the eys that spoke volume and looked like they were having a slilent conversation anf then he contunied his walk back to beacon.

the rest of the team tried to rush after him but synch blocked "before you go after him i want you to know that you did something that no one has ever done but before i tell you want do you think is the unique part of sonic" all the answer would be commen like his fur colour his speed but one answer was correct.

"His eyes because they say that the eyes are windows to the soul and when I look in his eyes I see a dying flame and is hopeing in die" synch just smiled at wiess's answer one for being correct anf the other that wises's blushing face when she said when i look into his eyes.

"correct you should take pride in that you are the only ever to fully reignite his soul and it also take pride that it toke me and three others years to make sonic tell us about nyamia and he told you in a few months and with that I take my leave" synch walked away from the sence leaving a shocked team rwby but they shaked theirs and tun to chatch up to sonic but also feeling happy about whay synch told.

please review and follow all that stuff and if you have any problems don't be afraid to message me and I will try to answer your question a soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N warning this chapter will contain the the confession of shadow wind (blakexsonic) and dragon's wind (yangxsonic) don't worry rose storm (rubyxsonic) and frozen wind(wiessxsonic) will happen a bit later.

disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's

chapter 12 confessions and jealousy

Team RWBYS dorm

All members of team RWBYS were their dorm and doing wiess was studying, ruby was reading magazine, yang was listening to her music, blake was reading and sonic was on the window still looking out the window thinking about the words synch said to him and he was thinking if he should get he's old friends together or just leave them be because they deserve their own happiness and he did not ruin their chances of a happy future but out of the five of them he thinks he deserves to live his own personal hell for his entire for his sins that he can never repent for nor does he deserve happiness.

blake is eyeing sonic because she is think when she should tell sonic about her feeling because she feels that should tell him soon because this was the first time she felt this way about anyone and the way he treated her made her fell warm and she wanted more of this feeling so this will be the day that she would tell him about how she feels about sonic but there was this part of that was afraid that he will reject her love and that is what's preventing her from telling but she had to sallow that fear for this one moment " hey sonic can you come with me to the roof please."

sonic raised an eyebrow at the sudden request so he hopes off the window still and grabbed his coat and opened the door for blake which got a small blush at the gentleman act which she expected no less when they were walking down the hallways there was almost no one because of how late it was it was almost time for curfew when they got on to the roof there was a nice gentile breeze that clamed every nerve in sonic and blake's body then blake starts to walk over to the edge of the roof and closed her eyes to make body calm and make sure her mind and heart are ready for what ever Sonic's answer would be.

" sonic I don't know how long I can keep my mind at ease but I love with all my heart when ever I'm with you my heart aches to tell you how I feel and my hearts melts when I'm near and the night you slept in my bed I felt like I was in dream that I never wanted to end so what I'm trying to say is that I love you" blake started to blush at the end and at the end Sonic's eye's went wide and his breathing stopped for a second and looked at blake for a second not saying a word.

" **Sonic you say that you do not deserve happiness but that you deserve to live your own personal hell but you are wrong you all ready found happiness I've seen you truly smile and truly laugh so ask you as a friend and as a part of you just please think with your heart"** oblivion told sonic and sonic was still looking at blake's amber eyes and blake's amber eyes looking into Sonic's emerald eyes.

sonic started to walk over to blake and started to talk "so many people have left me so many people pretended to be my friends my loved ones but with you it's along the others because I feel like you won't leave me but there is one thing that is the most that have to say and that I love you too blake" blake's eyes went wide and then she smiled and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and sonic wrapped his arms around blake's waist and pulled each other into a kiss that is gentile and full of love and passion.

when sonic and blake got back everyone was doing the same thing as they were before they left but jumped off her bed and rushed to sonic " hey sonic we got you a gift" then wiess stepped in and just told sonic they were normal sleeping cloths and asked to try them on and at this point yang turned of her music to see what Sonic think of their gift.

sonic blushed a bit thinking that he would have to remove his shirt and he did not want to that so they spent the next few minutes trying to convince sonic to try them soon sonic caved and toke of his coat and when he reached his black t-shirt and when he removed the rest of the team gasped because Sonic's chest was covered with scars but the biggest one was on that started from his top right side of his chest and goes across his entire chest and little scars that branch off from the main scar and the main scar ended above his left rib.

Before they could say anything sonic grabbed the sleeping shirt that was blue shirt and crawled into blake's bed and got under the covers and they all looked to blake who blushed and then yang left abruptly to change and when she got out she went straight to bed confusing them but they shrugged it off after blake got changed she got into and cuddled into Sonic's chest but later on that night a small flash happened but small enough were no noticed on blake's back and on her back appeared blake's symbol but dragon wings wrapped around it but left enough room to see blake's symbol.

A few days later

yang was acting a bit more distant from blake and when blake would try and talk to her she would tell blake that she was busy and when ruby would talk to her she would tell ruby that she was fine even though she was lying and when sonic would try she would just walk away with sad eyes and it was at the point where blake had enough.

Team RWBYS dorm

yang was about to leave when blake walked in and blocked the door and she also told the others not to come into the dorm " yang what is the matter please tell me I'm you partner" yang just looked at blake with both sad and angry eyes.

"you want to know what the problem is that jealous of you getting sonic" yang shouted at blake and blake backed up a bit both shock and surprised that yang knew she and sonic keep it a secret from anyone other then their team but she never thought that yang was reacting this way.

"sonic makes me nice and warm to the point where I never want to leave his side and he makes me feel like he is wrapping something around me to make me feel safe and protected" after yang was done she sat on blake's bed and stared at the floor and blake did not know to react this.

"so that's the problem" both turned to see sonic sitting on blake's bookshelf and smiling like nothing happened "you want the true both of you is that I also love sonic with all my heart" yang said with out looking up.

sonic got off the bookshelf and walked around to yang and grabbed yang's chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes "yang I would be lying to both myself and you if I said I didn't love you that same amount I love blake" both girls eyes went wide and all yang could do is jump up and kiss sonic on the lips and she thought he would regret the kiss but he leaned in to it more and when they were done they looked at blake who smiled a bit but also blushed at the thought of having a three way relationship.

"so this means we have to share you don't we" blake asked and looked to the both of them and they just smiled "and that means we sleep in one bed because it would be bad if I left one of you girls out" that night all three of slept in blake's bed with yang sleeping on Sonic's right her head in Sonic's neck and her arms wrapped around his chest with blake on Sonic's chest and her head on Sonic's chest but the same thing that happened to blake happened to yang where a small flash happened and on the nip of yang's neck appeared yang's symbol with dragon wings wrapped around it both the wings on both of the marks looked like it was guarding blake and yang's symbols

please like follow and review


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I have nothing to say to say here on to the story.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 13 discoverers and mission plans

Team RWBYS dorm

Ruby was walking out of the bathroom wearing her normal clothing and she was drying her hair with a towel blake was reading, wiess was studying and yang was reading a comic then ruby noticed some black marking on the back of yang's neck "yang there's something on the back of your neck" yang looked at her sister then she git off her bed and walked over to the mirror that they have in the room and turned around and ruby was right there was a mark on the back of neck.

Yang jumped back in surprise and started specking at rapid speed all they could make was her asking where it came from and when did she get then wiess who was behind ruby and blake saw a similar black line on blake's back "blake there is also something on you back" blake raised an eyebrow so she walked over to the mirror and she looked at her neck because she thought it would be in the same place as yang's but it wasn't there so she toke off her shirt and wiess was right there on blake's back was the same dragon wings that were on yang's neck the only difference was that the mark on yang's held yang's emblem behind the dragon wings and the mark on blake's back held her emblem behind the wings.

Blake put her shirt back and they started to talk about what they should do wiess suggested that they talk to sonic but the problem is that sonic was gone when they woke up and had not come back but then ruby had the second-best idea "hey why don't ask synch" everyone looked at ruby like see was crazy.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled and exhaled frustrated at ruby's suggestion " ruby there are so many problems with that 1: we don't know her very well 2: we don't know where we can find her and 3: we don't know if she can be trusted because we saw her once and never again" everyone could not dispute Weiss's points about synch but they were pulled out of their talk by a giggle and they turned around to see a familiar purple hedgehog.

Ozpin's office

Ozpin and sonic were seated at ozpin's desk ozpin on one side and sonic on the other and in the middle, was a chess board.

Ozpin had one of Sonic's black knights, bishop and rook but sonic had one of ozpin's white rook and knight, despite sonic never really playing chess he was good and showing that he can think at a deeper level then he let's on and ozpin noticed that and the fact that sonic thinks three no five steps ahead but what shocked ozpin is when he looked into sonic when he moved a peace it looked like he was treating the game like real life.

"I'm sorry I called you here so early in the morning sonic" sonic just shrugged his shoulders and continued to play against ozpin and they were countered each other blow per blow and with goodwitch who was standing on the corner was both intrigued and shocked because she wanted to see how the match would end and how sonic was matching ozpin with that it only deepens the mystery around sonic.

Team RWBYS dorm

All of them jumped back that synch suddenly appearing in their dorm "all you have to do is call me and I come over to help you guys your friends of sonic so I have no problem" they were still shock that synch just appeared in their room and they asked how she did that with out them noticing and synch just giggled.

Synch asked them what they needed and they pointed to the marks on blake's back and on yang's neck and synch put her hand on her chin and closed her eye to think and they thought she would have the answer in a couple of minutes but after one second of having her eye's closed she opened her eye's again "the marks that blake and yang are what called mate marks their given to people that fall in love with each other there are different designs but the designs that blake and yang have I've never seen before" synch giggled again at their reaction all if them blushed blake and yang deeper then ruby and weiss.

In weiss's thoughts there was one question she was asking her self 'why am I blushing and why is my heart aching to also have a mate mark like yang and blake' but what she did not know was that her thoughts were the same as ruby's.

Ozpin's office

Sonic and ozpin were at the end of their match sonic had two pieces and ozpin had three "professor ozpin I want to take my team on more a personal mission in my world" ozpin closed his eyes and Ms. Goodwitch's eyes were wide wondering how sonic could make a request.

"why" was all ozpin said and sonic understood what ozpin was asking "I want to get some old friends together that could help out and they can be trusted because they are my family" ozpin heard what sonic said that they are his family but now the question is what does sonic think of his team because he saw the confession of yang and blake about their love for sonic and he knew sonic loved but the other question know is does sonic have feelings for weiss and ruby.

Ozpin put his hands together and put them under his chin "sonic I will let you do this mission but this will be an off the books mission that no one other then you team can know do I make my self clear" sonic just nodded and started to walk away but not before moving one of his last two pieces "checkmate" sonic smiled and walked and after sonic left the room ozpin and goodwitch looked at the board and sonic did have ozpin in checkmate and ozpin could not stop himself from smiling.

Team RWBYS dorm

Sonic walked into the room and everyone looked at sonic and smiled sonic then walked over to blake's bed where blake and yang were and he laided his head down on yang's lap and yang started to run her hand through his quills and blake had her hand locked with Sonic's "by the way we have a mission in a few days" everyone looked at sonic and they ask what the mission is and sonic told them that it was a mission to get the help of three good friends of sonic.

"The first is Leon the snow wolf is the prince of the snow kingdom one of the four kingdoms of my world but he is an only child his control over ice is unmatched because he can use the moister in the air to make his ice and he can make it move at will some of the name he goes by are wolf of the artic or wolf of living ice."

"the second is shade the hedgehog he is unmatched in the use of switching from hand to hand combat to sword combat he is able to switch between the to in mere second and is one of the deadliest people one the planet tied with me and Leon some of the name's he goes by are shade of the storm or shade of lightning."

"The last of them is ghost the hedgehog is unmatched in swordplay there is not one opponent that beat him with a sword he has never been disarmed and one of the deadliest people on the plant again tied with me, leon and shade he was born of an assassin clan but he does not talk about it some of the name's he goes are the phantom of darkness or the sword of the shadows."

Please like, follow and review


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- have nothing to say here joust on to the story

Chapter 14 Remnants of the past part 1

Station Square

Team RWBY was standing outside a normal bar waiting for sonic ever since they made their way to sonic's world and got to the city of station square sonic had put up his hood and stayed quiet which meant something was troubling sonic and they knew it but then they remembered nyami and so they stayed quiet then blake's cat ears picked up some foot steps coming their way.

When she turned her head she was greeted to the sight of a two-tailed yellow fox wearing blue jeans and a yellow hoodie, a red echidna wear blue jeans and a red jacket and had white gloves with spikes, a small cream coloured bunny wearing a little pale dress and a normal brown spiky haired boy wearing a red shirt with white strips and blue jeans.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the sight of a mixed group then the rest of the team noticed them "hey there what are you all doing here" yang said to unknown the people but her eye's lingered on the red on thinking that he could be fun but she was already committed and she would not betrayed sonic's trust and love and the mark on her neck only proved that more.

"I'm tails and the red one is knuckles, the boy is chris and the little bunny is cream" they now named tails introduced then a small blue creature with a small yellow spike on it's head with a small yellow ball hovering above the spike jumped from cream's hand "sorry and this chesses."

Has soon has ruby saw chesses she rushed over and hugged it saying that it was so cute and wiess was have trouble keeping from rushing over and hugging the little creature "hey my name is yang and the little one is my sister ruby and the black haired on is blake and the white one is wiess or ice queen" "hey" wiess shouted in protest.

"seems like everyone here is having a party and we weren't invited how rude" everyone liked behind tail's group to see a bat wearing a skin tight black suit with a pink heart over her chest she was with brown haired women that wears a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket that goes to her waist and blue jeans along with them is a black hedgehog with red strip on his quills wearing a black and red shirt and a black coat and black jeans with black gloves but behind them was a brown squirrel wearing a blue vest and blue jeans.

"what are you doing her rouge" knuckles asked with venom in his voice and a glare to boot but this just amusing rouge even more because teasing knuckles was on of her favorite things to do on her free time while rouge was teasing knuckles the brown haired women was introduced as topaz and the black hedgehog was shadow, and the squirrel's name was sally.

Yang and blake then felt some pain where their marks are they were about to enter the bar but then sonic came out one of the windows of the bar and he was slammed into a car that was parked then a big man that had a black beard and was wearing an open red jacket showing his abs and wore ripped blue jeans came out the same window "so this is the oh so powerful sonic the hedgehog what a laugh" sonic was coming out of the wrecked car his shirt ripped in half showing that he was in a while in the bar, when sonic got up her ripped off the his heavily damaged shirt showing his chest that was covered in scars.

Sonic just looked at the man with no emotion because he did not want a fight and he wanted to get his friends and leave but this made his stay even longer when got into his fighting stance ready to fight the man he heard the voice he hated more then anything "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SONIC" then a giant hammer came down on the on his head knocking him out then a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress came running towards sonic and sonic just moved to the side and she face planted with the ground and sonic just started to walk over to the bar where a man wearing a black tuxedo was leaning against the door frame looked at the scene smiling and hold a glass filled with a drink, "sorry for causing you so much trouble sonic."

Sonic just shrugged and the man held out the drink and sonic toke it and drank it all in one gulp "and about the info you asked for the kingdom is still around but they let very few people in but knowing you have a way inside", sonic said thanks to the man and told the rest of the team to follow him "so sonic were are we going and is this were we could find one of you friends" sonic just nodded "we are heading to the ice kingdom", the group that held tails and sally were shocked because they were trying to see if the ice kingdom was still around but when they asked sonic if they could tag along sonic just shrugged telling them that it's chose.

Near by mountain

The now both groups were walking up a mountain and the pink hedgehog named amy tagged along only to be near sonic much to his annoyance about how she was talking about how now that he is finally back they could go on a date that she always dreamed and he was very close to snapping if it weren't the intervention of yang who wrapped her arm around the back of sonic and pulled him into an embrace and whispered some calming words and sonic said thanks and continued to walk head "are they together" chris asked looking towards sonic and yang who remained close to sonic just in case and amy who backed off after see yang's change to red wiess nodded and looked to blake who blushed knowing what wiess was implying. "Me and yang share sonic" everyone looked at her in shock then blake just ran ahead to check up to sonic and yang and soon everyone ran to check up too.

"Are we any closer" wiess asked shivering from the clod because they were getting close to the top of the mountain yang was about to make a joke but cut her self off when she saw weiss's glare challenging to make a one she suddenly felt something warm fall over her shoulders she looked at what was on her shoulder she saw sonic's coat wrapped around. "Keep it we are all most there" wiess just snuggled into sonic's coat not noticing the wide eyes of the other group.

"Why did sonic give his coat because he never gave it to anyone to wear" after wiess heard what sally just told her wiess blushed but they were pulled out of their thoughts by sonic. "Here we are" they looked up and they were in front of to giant double doors made from some kind of light blue material that towered them all and they saw some guards on top of the walls they looked down at the group and when their gaze fell on sally they gained a look of pure hatred and disgust. When their gaze landed on sonic they smiled and they just nodded and so sonic pushed the door's open.

"welcome to the kingdom of ice" when they all entered they were mesmerized by the city they saw all the buildings where made from the same material of the doors and there were kids of all kinds some were foxes, hedgehogs or bears just running around playing with out a care in the world and there all kinds of shops "wow" was all of them could say.

Sonic just smiled and told them to enjoy them self's for a bit and then he started to walking towards the palace and when he reached the palace the guards slimed and move out of the way "it's been a long time since we last saw you sonic" sonic just smiled and pushed open the doors and enter the throne room. In the very back of the room were two thrones and the room was decorated with paintings and vases with plants and a chandelier hanging from the roof.

Sonic looked around the room then he caught the smell something cooking and walked towards the smell and when he reached the smell he entered a kitchen and he saw a purple fox wearing an apron and white jeans "hey there fall" the purple fox just looked to the sound and when she saw sonic she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you again sonic" sonic just returned the hug and smiled.

"Do you know where leon is" fall just looked at sonic and asked why so sonic began to explain to her and she just nodded. "Sonic just please keep him safe" sonic nodded and so they left to find leon. They left the palace and went into the city and they came across the rest of team rwby each having some bags of stuff "how did you pay for those" they told them that they were free for first time visitors.

They continued to walk for a while and they also noticed that the city was huge but they were pulled out if their thoughts when they heard some children laughing and they saw a purple wolf with a purple white tipped tail and wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he had yellow eyes "come on children you have to try harder" he was balancing a ball on top of his tail. "Leon" the now name leon looked up to see sonic and so he put the ball down.

Emerald eyes stared into yellow eyes and the air around them stopped and everyone tensed up and they were releasing some of their power the ground around them cracked and windows started to crack "what's going on" shadow's group and tail's group ran up to them and were saw that leon was surrounded by an ice blue aura and sonic was surrounded by a mix of blue, white, purple and black all mixed in one. "Well it seems that sonic and leon meet up again" a black wolf walked up to the group wearing a red vest and black jeans. Fall walked up to the black wolf "hey there snow I missed you" fall kissed snow on the cheek and snow smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and told them now to worry about them.

Snow looked among the groups and when he saw sally, shadow and rouge he started to growl and started to show his fangs "what is the acorn princess and G.U.N agents doing here" sally told them that her parents wanted peace between them and rouge told them her and shadow and topaz were her to protect them and so was tail's group. They were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard laughter "that's the sonic I know and would follow to hell and back" leon wrapped his arm around sonic's neck and smiled. When leon let go sonic explained the solution to leon and leon smiled even more "so we are getting the group back together" sonic could not stop himself from smiling.

After leon left to get his proper clothes team RWBYS were waiting by the gates waiting for leon "so sonic who's next" ruby asked because she and the rest od the team were interested in the rest of sonic's old friends. Sonic closed his eyes for a few moments and then leon came back wearing a white vest and red shirt and dark blue jeans and had a small chain hanging from one of his pockets and black fingerless gloves. "She's right who are we meeting up next" all of them looked at sonic who had his closed.

"We are getting shade is next because ghost is hard to track down because he always moves during night because his clan is always trying to track him and kill him because he left them" leon looked at the ground with a darkened face and the rest of the team looked shocked at the news and they wanted to ask questions but left them not wanting to pry.

They started to leave but then sonic stopped at looked at one of the tree's and smirked and winked and then started to walk away.

A certain black haired and red eyed woman looked shocked that sonic was able to spot her 'how did he notice me and I can she why they fell in love with and the other two are holding feelings for him he is both cute and hand' the women shacked her head to clear her head and choose to continue her mission she needed to know if sonic was a treat to her tribe but not noticing the light the blush on her face.

A/N- if you can guess the women I'm pointing to you get a cookie and I do want to thank shadow joestar for the all the support and you know the deal like, follow and review.


End file.
